Hellion?
by Briteflame14
Summary: Echo finds her old boyfriend, Hellion. She wants him to stay, but Hellion has his own goals in store. (The ? was no accident) PLEEZE REVIEW! A little bit of songs in it.. i think.
1. Fried Chicken

Chapter 1: Fried Chicken

"WWWAAHHHH!" "Rogue! Stop crying!" Remy was trying to stop his girlfriend from wailing any longer. Everyone had their hands over their ears, except for Echo. "This doesn't bother me. I can scream louder. Wanna hear?" "NO! Thank you, but we have one baby in the room I don't think we need another." Rogue looked up at Remy and let out another whine. Remy cupped his huge hand over Rogue's mouth. "Why is she crying in the first place?" asked Echo. "Scott ate her fried chicken." Echo grabbed her jacket. "I'll take you to KFC, Rogue. Come on, just you and me." Everyone looked at Echo, astonished. "You bein helpful Mon ami?" asked Remy. "Actually, I really don't care about her fried chicken problem. I just really need to get out of the house. Now let's go." She grabbed Rogue's arm and ran out the door.

"WWWAAHHH!" Rogue and Echo walked through the front door. "What's wrong now, chere? Remy asked. "THEY CLOSED DOWN THE CLOSEST K…F...C… WAAAAHHHH!" Remy looked at Echo. "Hey, we drove everywhere. That was the only one I could find. But they did turn it into a nice rest stop." Echo said. Rogue let out another wail. Remy and Echo looked at Rogue. Then they looked at each other. "Please?" Remy asked. Echo rolled her eyes. "Fine." She dug in her pocket and then pulled out a roll of duct tape and pulled her black scarf off her neck. She handed her items to Remy. Remy took his belt off. He tied Echo's scarf around Rogue's hands behind her back, and wrapped his belt around her feet, and stuck a long strip of duct tape over her mouth. Rogue gave a muffled wail and sat on Remy's lap. "I could have sworn I saw Hellion at the rest stop."

"Who?" Remy asked. "Before I joined the X- Men, Logan, Domino, Hellion, and I were a group. We joined forces to stop a virus. And Hellion and I… uh…" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Kurt passing by. "Remy please don't finish my sentence until he passes." Echo asked in a soft way, but her fists were clenched. "What, you don't want me to say he and you dated?" "REMY!" Echo exploded. Echo looked back at Kurt, who was walking her way.

"Great." She said. She grabbed the pillow on the couch, and shoved her face in it. She hoped he wouldn't see her, but then realized that it was too late because he must have been standing there for a while. She slowly pulled her face out of the pillow. She looked up and saw Kurt standing next to the couch. "It's okay." Kurt said. "Just because you and I… split… doesn't mean you can't talk about things that have to do about dating and breaking up around me." Echo didn't respond or turn around to face him. Kurt snorted and his tail kinked. "Forget it. Your just too stubborn to do anything." He disappeared without noticing the few tears falling down Echo's face.

"Anyways, after we destroyed the virus, we kind of parted, and here we are now." Remy looked at Echo with the face that said, I'm going to burst into laughter any moment. "You don't believe me, why don't you believe me?" asked Echo standing up. "What're his powers?" asked Remy. "Telekinesis. But he glows green when using it." Echo responded. "What's his real name?" Remy asked. "Julian Keller." "HAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remy bursted out in laughter. "Whats the big idea?" asked Logan. "ECHO DATED A GREEN FOOL NAMED JULIAN! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Remy shouted.

"REMY, STOP IT!" Echo screeched. "HAHAHAHA- huh!'' Remy's laugh turned into a gasp as Echo's adamantium claws slid out of her fists. "I swear." She said. "I will cut those cards… PERMANENTLY." Remy tucked his cards back in his coat.

"Now who is this green fool the Cajun's talkin' about?" asked Logan. "He's not a fool. But he is green. Sometimes." Echo responded. Logan and Remy busted out into laughter. It was so loud, that Rogue woke out of her slumber on the couch next to Remy. She gave out a muffled giggle, because Remy looked so stupid to Rogue when he's breaking down in laughter. Remy ripped the tape off her mouth, thinking she probably forgot about her chicken loss. He untied her.

"FINE IF NONE OF YOU BELIEVE ME, I'LL JUST GO OUT THERE AND FIND HIM MYSELF!" Echo grabbed her scarf off of Rogue's hands, grabbed her car keys and marched down stairs to the garage. She got into her black car, but while backing up, accidently slammed her car into Logan's car. "If anyone asks, Scott did it and I stole his black version to his ruby quartz glasses. But don't tell him that!" She yelled out her car window. And with that, she was off.

Echo drove back to the same rest stop. She ran in and back to the center of the store. Echo decided she was just going to track the boy down. She walked up to the counter he was standing at. The cashier gave her a look as if he said, what are you some kinda freak?! Go away! To give him the sign she wasn't going to harm him unless he wanted her to, she gave him a quick smile and placed Scott's sunglasses on top of her hair. The cashier pulled the tip jar away from her and walked away. She purposely dropped the sunglasses on the floor. When she bent down to pick them up, she sniffed the air. She caught one sent; as if the person was there three hours before. She picked up Scott's sunglasses and followed the sent out the store. It led her to a large plaza. She was trying to catch the sent again, but when she reached up for the sunglasses, they were gone.

Echo looked around the plaza for the sunglasses. Then she caught this creep running out of the plaza with familiar black ruby quartz sunglasses. She went chasing after him, forgetting about the whole tracking down Julian thing. She hid behind one of the fake trees inside the plaza. Just as the guy was getting ready to make that leap of faith and steal the sunglasses, Echo's foot came out from behind the tree. The crook went crashing towards the ground, head first. Echo grabbed the sunglasses and kicked the guy in the ribs. She ignored his cry and pleads to give back the sunglasses. "Sorry." She said. "But I need to return this to a relative of mine." But when she turned around, she crashed into a young man. "Sorry." They both said at the same time. When they looked at each other they were both shocked to see what they were staring at. " Rose? Julian?" the both said each other's names at the same time. Looks like my search is done, Echo thought. "What are you doing here?" asked Echo. "Uh, buying stuff." "How did you get here?" "The train." "Oh" "Yea" "Well how do you plan to get home?" "I didn't think I would get this far." "What?" "Nothing." "I have a car and I was just leaving maybe we can stop by my house and get something to eat and I'll take you home. If you want to." Echo suggested. "That sounds like a plan." Julian answered.


	2. I Got Him!

Chapter 2: I Got Him!

It was a cold Friday night. Kurt was sitting on the window sill, staring out at the world. He missed Echo, and wished he hadn't made that stupid, STUPID mistake in cutting off their love. Well, his love anyways. But now, Kurt's mind was racing with dreading thoughts. What would happen if Echo did find's this "Hellion"? What if he chooses to stay? Will he move in on her, completely erasing me from her memory? Well, it wouldn't be too hard to erase anything from her memory. No offense Echo, but she is crazy. Not even. That girl is highly… Kurt thought about how to be sensitive about Echo's "problems." Highly … forget about sensitive… Highly STUPID. She has a short attention span, short temper, and is hard to control once the wild dog comes out. When a person feels scared, they have a choice of flee or fight. None of those are Echo's options. Echo has a very odd ability when she's supposed to be scared. She ends up scaring the enemy. Maybe even kill it. Like last summer, Omega Red attacked the mansion. Everyone else ran, but Echo. The large villain laughed at the tiny girl trying to stop him. Long story short, she sent ponytail guy running home to his mommy. And she was fearless. But what if she does bring back this guy that I have absolutely no history about? Well, she hasn't seen this guy in ages; I doubt she would find him. But if she does will he erase everyone from her memory. I mean, the girl has a thick skull, which might or might not be easy to get through to. In this case it is up to me to protect her.

There was the sound of the door opening and Echo yelled out, "I GOT HIM!" Kurt gulped. She found Hellion. It was up to Kurt now. Kurt was like the king, and Echo was like his ward. He had to protect his princess from the evil forces of… evil. Kurt raced downstairs. There was a crowd of X- Men around Echo and the mysterious boy. Kurt pushed past the crowd of mutants. Then, he saw him. He was muscular, and good looking. He had black hair and blue eyes._ I don't like him, _Kurt thought._ Not one bit. Besides, I'm better looking._ Julian had his arm around Echo, like he owned her. Echo had been owned before, but never by this fool. Remy was right. That freak is a green fool. Echo was smiling, like she was the most popular person in the world. Kurt snorted. He remembered Echo telling him that the last thing she wanted to be was popular. She liked to hang in the back of crowds. In fact, she hates crowds. Echo actually shreds things she hates, which is unfortunate for the crowd. If it's out in public, like a concert, the X- Men needed the strongest people, like Rogue, Gambit, Colossus, Beast, and Scott to hold her down. Which is why Rogue, Remy, or Scott needed to walk with Echo in the hallways at school, because according to Echo, "You never know what moron you'll walk into before cutting their heads off." In other words, she means that you will run into a popular idiot at school, and she'll want to rip their heads off, just because they teased and bugged her (wrong choice for the popular person). But now, it was like her problems were just whisked away, just by staring into pretty boy's eyes. Kurt pushed until he stood in front of Echo and Julian. Echo was all bubbly and smiling… that's a real change. Her hand "accidentally" reached up and touched his muscular arm. She gave a slight smile. When she looked up to address another questioning X-Man, she stared right into Kurt's face. Her smile disappeared from her lips as her green eyes locked with his pure yellow gaze. Kurt opened his mouth, but closed it again. He thought it best not to tell Echo that it was his job to protect her from the evil force. For a second Kurt definitely sensed a couple of emotions in her sparkling eyes. The words I told you so, or satisfied? Happiness. Joy. Success. Those were all the positive, happy feelings. Then came the upset feelings, which only Kurt could separate from all the others. Anger. Guilt. Regret. Pain. Kurt couldn't understand why she was feeling this. She had everything she wanted. So what was the problem? Did she want to come back to Kurt? Of course not. She had big muscular guy to protect her. But Kurt could feel her eyes burning into him whether he was looking at her or not. She DID want him back. Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. Echo caught it and rolled her eyes. She looked at Julian. All of a sudden, Kurt read the last emotion in her eyes; love. But who was it for? Julian or Kurt? Now Kurt was determined to protect Echo. He pushed past everyone else, and got up close to Julian and Echo. Julian was smiling until he saw Kurt. "What are you?" Julian asked, clearly freaked out. Kurt's tail was waving back and forth. "A freak just like you." Kurt answered coldly. "Kurt." Echo whispered, stopping Julian before he even said anything. "Vhat? Aren't vwe all freaks?" Kurt said. Echo glared at him, green fire blazing in her eyes. "Julian, this is Kurt. My friend." She said, breaking the tension. "Are you sure this demon is your friend?" Julian said. Kurt couldn't hold his tongue. After all, not a lot of people like being called demon. "Just look at him" Julian continued. "He's a little wimp." "Vwell, at least I have a brain!" Kurt yelped. Echo gasped. "You have muscle here." Kurt pointed to his arms. "But none here." Kurt pointed to his head. "Kurt! Stop!" Echo said louder. "Oh that's it blue boy, you're going to turn white next!" Julian jumped on top of Kurt. "Stop! Stop!" Echo couldn't get in the middle of the tussling boys. Then Julian cried out in pain. Echo didn't want anyone else to get hurt. She was forced to use her voice. Her sonic voice. She growled. "STOP IT!" She screeched. The table shook; the vase shattered; the couch flipped over; Julian and Kurt flew into the wall. Both of the guys got up. Echo bent over, and tried to catch her breath. "Are you ok?" Kurt asked, rubbing his tail. "I'm fine. Just fine." Echo said. Then she started laughing. She got up. Both boys exchanged expressions. Is she crazy? They both thought. "Are you both crazy?!" Echo exclaimed angrily, cutting off her laughter. "First of all, Kurt, stop literally means stop. And Julian, you can't just walk into my house and beat up my friend. And you both can't insult each other, okay? Julian, what if you used your telekinesis? You could have destroyed the mansion! Kurt, what if you teleported him somewhere dangerous, like the freeway!" Echo was turning her icy green gaze to both boys. Julian whimpered in pain. "Are… are you okay?" Echo asked. Julian removed his hand from his side, and revealed the scarlet blood dripping from a small wound. "Kurt, what did you do?" Echo yelped. "Nothing!" "He fastened his teeth into my side." Julian said. Echo clotted the wound with his shirt. "Jean!" Echo called for the red head. Jean came in. "What happened?" she asked. "Well, tweedledum, and tweedledummer got into a fight, and genius here fastened his teeth into nitwit's side, and now he's bleeding." "Echo, loosen up on the name calling will you?' Jean said, taking Julian to the infirmary. Echo started to pick up the cushions of the fallen couch. Blood was trickling down her arm from the pieces of the broken vase. "Are you ok, is the real question." Kurt said, eyeing her arm. "Let me see." He reached to grab her arm, but she pulled it away. "I'm fine, okay? I'll heal" she snapped. "But how are you going to get the pieces of the vase out?" Kurt asked. Echo flicked the pieces out, but whimpered when it got stuck. "You're not fine, let me see…" Kurt reached for her arm again. "That's not the point, okay Kurt! If you just would listen, none of this would have happened! Julian is in the infirmary, and all I ask for is peace and the truth. And Kurt, you lied to me! So forget about my arm, and think for once. Because if you can't, then just forget about me." Kurt was stunned. "V-vhat?"Kurt asked. "I said, if this is going to happen, then just forget about me." Echo repeated. She flipped the couch back over. _I vas right! That fool is erasing me from memory! She wouldn't have said that if he hadn't used his telekinesis and hypnotized Echo. I have to tell her the truth. _Kurt thought. "Echo, I need to talk to you." Kurt said quickly. "Aren't we talking now?" Echo asked, bitterly. "I meant outside." Kurt said plainly. Echo tossed a pillow at the couch and followed Kurt out to the pool. "If you push me into the pool, I swear I will cut your ears off and sew them back on upside down on your forehead and mouth. While your sleeping." Echo threatened. "No, I need to talk to you. It's really important." "Kurt, just say it, your boring me!" Echo yelled. Kurt gulped. "You are going to be my princess." Kurt started. Echo's eyes widened. "Kurt, I'm not a princess." Echo said. "Kurt continued. "I am the king and you are my ward. I must protect my princess from The Evil Hellion. He is pure evil. He has brain washing powers. I can prove it. You just told me to forget about you. You would never want to get rid of and forget me. I'm too special." Kurt said. Echo stared at him, like he was temporarily insane. "Are you kidding me?! Me? A princess? You? A king? Kurt, this is worse than pushing me in the pool." Echo said. "But The Evil Hellion is going to erase me from memory." Kurt added. "Kurt, forget about it! Look around you! Do you see any pixies or fairies with sparkling pixie dust trailing behind their purple wings? Do you see any elves, dwarves, ogres, or Prince Charming coming to my rescue? NO! This isn't a fairytale, okay? So just drop it! This is reality! Hello, earth to Kurt? We're mutants! We need to survive! This is reality!" Echo screamed. "But the brainwashing warlock!" Kurt whined. "Kurt! Hellion is not an evil warlock! He's my friend, and if you can't accept that, than I'm sorry Kurt. I can't be your friend. You put Julian in the infirmary!" Echo's green eyes were blazing in rage. "But I didn't bite him!" Kurt yelped. "Kurt, stop lying to me!" Echo said. "But I'm not lying!" Kurt exclaimed. "Oh, so he just started bleeding on his own, with a similar bite mark that looks just like your fangs, am I right?!" Echo exclaimed. "I don't know how that got there but I swear, I'm not lying." Kurt said. "Well Kurt, then I'm waiting." She said, crossing her arms. "Vaiting for vhat?" "Tell me, how did that get there then? Echo asked. "How did he start bleeding, with a bite wound, when no one here bit him? Hmm?" Kurt looked down. "I. Didn't. Bite. Him." Kurt said slowly. "Honestly Kurt, at the moment, I find it so hard to believe you." "How do you know that I did it? Vhat facts do you have" "One: No one else here was around you two while fighting. Two: Nobody here bites but you and me. Three: Kurt, I've dated you for 1 year and 3 months, I think I would know how big and what your bites look like. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Echo said, counting fingers. "Quick, what's 3+3?" Kurt asked. "Dog! Wait, no Fish! Wait, no that's 2+2…" Echo fumbled. "Then yes, you are stupid." Kurt said. "What the, Kurt! That's not the point. "Are you sure? Who taught you, your mother?" Kurt asked. He soon regretted it, remembering what had happened to her mothers. Echo had two mothers. Her adopted mother, Mrs. Summers, and her birth mother, Mrs. Kinney, both deceased. Mrs. Summers in a plane crash, and Mrs. Kinney at her own hand.(It's a long story) Echo has multiple names, because she's a wanted mutant in multiple places. Kurt might not even know her real name. Anyways, short story, Kurt knows that that will always be Echo's weak spot. Her eyes welled up with tears. "How dare you?" she said, her voice cracking. She sobbed for a moment. She picked her face up. "HOW DARE YOU?!" she yelled. "Echo, I'm sorry, it slipped-'' To late Echo slammed into Kurt, knocking the air out of him. They both tumbled into the pool. Echo was furious. Kurt thrashed. He cried out for help. He was scared that Echo would enter The Trigger Scent; the same way she killed her mother. Kurt thrashed harder. He was like the deer and Echo was like the lion. "HELP!" Kurt yelped and Echo dragged him down to the nine feet area of the pool. He turned and saw Echo. Her black hair floating to where the water wanted it to go; her black and white striped shirt floating as well; he looked into her angry green eyes. All she was looking for was blood. Her claws slid out and she led her arm back to deliver the blow. To Kurt's advantage, they were in water; therefor she was too slow. Kurt teleported. Echo and Kurt landed just by the pool, where all the X- Men had gathered. They had heard Kurt's cries. "Sugah." Rogue shook her head and floated over to where her best friend and brother were wrestling. Rogue, Scott, Logan, And Beast held her down, while Jean checked Kurt for injuries. "Are you sure you're okay?' Jean asked one last time. "Fine, just shaken." Kurt said. "He looked over at the writhing and hissing girl. Eventually, she just stopped. "Are you okay know?" Scott asked. "She pulled away from the other X- Men and glared at Kurt. "This isn't over, Wagner." She warned. Kurt knew something instantly. 1: she called him by his LAST NAME. Uh oh. 2: This is war. Echo's claws slid back into her hands. Her wet shirt clung to her; her hair sticking to her head, and her wet jeans glistened. He shivered and stormed upstairs. Kurt's tail drooped and he disappeared to his room. About 30 minutes later, he heard giggling, footsteps, and weird noises. He looked out his window and saw the unthinkable. Hellion and Echo were having a good time outside. They were playing tag, he tried lifting her up, and all sorts of crazy things. Kurt could hear what they were saying. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Echo looked at him. "Aren't you missing anything?" She asked. "You never loved me before?" "Of course I did. I meant that I'm falling in love with you again." "Remember how you used to turn the water green when I asked you to?" Echo asked. "Of course." He responded. "Will you do that again?" She asked. Julian froze. "Why?" he asked. "Please, for me?" Echo pleaded. "I sorta. Can't" he mumbled. "Why not?" Echo asked, sitting up. "Um… because I took the chicken." Julian said confidently. "You took the what?" Echo asked. "You know, the chicken" Julian said. "Julian, your not making any sense." Echo said. "You can't take chicken. That's the answer to the division problem, 6x4." Kurt rolled his eyes. Echo did so many wrong things in that problem. "Well, I just can't okay?" Julian tickled Echo and tried to make her forget about everything that just happened. She pulled away. "No, Julian, I'm serious what is the chicken?" Echo asked, clearly interested. "I's that thing were you know, you go and do that… thing" He stammered. He saw the blank look on Echo's face, and said, "Let me try." He poked the water, and it lit up orange. The water flew up in the air, and drenched the two. "Well, I said it was worth a shot, did I not?" he said. Echo squeezed her hair out. "You talk funny. Why?" she asked. "Um… how so, earth-'' Julian just caught himself. "Did you almost just call me earthling?" Echo asked. "Of course not, human-" He caught himself again. "Julian, I'm not in the mood for playing alien right now, okay? I'm a bit bummed out. I feel alone." She said, hugging her knees to her chest. "Of course you feel secluded." Julian said. Echo turned to look at him. "Um…morning time." Julian quickly said. Echo looked at him again. "Don't you mean bed time?" she asked. "Right, what you said." Julian said. "Well, than good night. Do you know where your room is?" Echo asked, standing up. "The spaceship- I mean, yes. Yes I do." He answered. "Great well then I guess I'll see you in the afternoon." She said. "Is that after world domination?" Julian asked. "No." Said Echo, staring around almost as if she was embarrassed to be with him. "It's after morning time. You know, morning, afternoon, and night?" She added. "Of course. I know what that is. After all, I was born here." Julian said, confidently. "Riiiiight." Echo said. "Bye." "Wait!" Julian cried. "Yes?" Echo answered. "Why will I see you in the morning?" Julian asked. "Cause." Echo said slouting. "I don't get up till 2. And that's just because." She said backing away. "Goodnight." "Why goodnight?" Julian asked. Echo gave an exasperated sigh. "1: You can shut up now, and we can go to bed. 2: I said goodnight because I don't want you to have a bad night. Now I'm going to run away to my bed now. Do you have any other questions before I fall asleep on myself?" Echo asked. "Your tired? The people in my race never get tired." Julian said. "See, your sleepy right now. Your race is human, and all humans get tired. Goodnight." Before Julian said anymore, she turned into a cheetah and raced for her part of the mansion. Before she completely vanished, she looked up at Kurt. She narrowed her green cat eyes at him. Her ear flicked and she ran off. Kurt waved back at her. He looked down at Hellion. He found him very interesting. Echo had known he was there the whole time, but Julian didn't. Julian had a very advanced looking technology piece in his hand. It was making all sorts of noises and nobody seemed to hear it. Julian was saying the words out as he ws high tech typing: "Powers: Sonic screams, shape shifting, a substance called adamantium shoots out in claw like shapes from her hands and feet. Knows these things called morning afternoon, and night. Also the thing called time. Disabillities: knowledge, noticing an alien when she's staring right in it's face. She has some friends. They are super humans." Kurt gasped. What did he mean by alien? Who was the alien? And why was he taking notes on Echo? Kurt looked just in time to see Julian look up at his window. Kurt quickly ducked. Julian didn't seem to notice him. He simply went on to his business. Kurt gulped. Was Julian the alien?


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Confusion

"I should do that today.""No, Sugah. It's a bad idea." Echo and Rogue were chatting in the lounge area. "I am a bad idea." Echo said. "Goin through his things is a bad idea, I meant." "Yea, but if I'm going to hook up again, than I need to know if he's faithful to me." Echo said. "Yea, but, what if ya find any traces sayin that he's unlawful and he's cheatin or doing somethan bad to ya?" Rogue asked. "Then I'll do the same thing when any other person is doing something bad to me. Just chop their heads off." Echo said like it was no problem. "Okay…" Rogue was a bit speechless after that. Julian walked into the room. Rogue elbowed Echo, and she turned around. "Hi, Julian. How was your night? By the way, we're done playing space aliens right?" Echo asked smiling. "Hello, Echo. My night was good. And yes we are done playing space aliens." Julian said cautiously, but joyously. "Good. I was tired of being called human and earthling. And sleeping on space ships! Where did you get that idea from?! You got a really good mind." Echo said, swallowing some bacon. Rogue gave a small laugh. "Echo's got a great imagination. She just aint smart. Well in battle tactics and other things, she's excellent! Just not in school work and all them smart thangs." "Aww, stop. And when I mean stop I mean please carry on." "No, sorry Echo, that's all ah could think of right now." "I agree. Echo you are the smartest creature I've ever met. I- I mean person. Person I've met." Echo and Rogue stared at each other and back at Julian. "I'm um serious Julian, why do you constantly insist on playing aliens with me? At least tell me when you're going to play with me." Echo said. "Um… Echo, can we talk?" Rogue asked, yet keeping her eyes glued on Julian.

Out of nowhere, Kurt popped up. Rogue gasped. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but can't ya hold up a sign of some sort saying your "popping" up? I just can't get used ta it yet." Rogue said, steadying her breath. "Please, it's important." Kurt said. Without waiting for a response, Kurt jumped up, latched himself on the two girl's shoulders, stuck his light pink tongue out at Julian, and disappeared. Julian smirked. "Puny, worthless humans." Julian chuckled.

"Ugh, Kurt! What is this about now?" Echo asked when they had landed in Kurt's room. "First of all, that Julian guy is actin kinda weird." Rogue said. "JULIANS AN ALIEN!" Kurt said quickly. Echo tried to control her seething rage. "Julian. Is not. An alien." Echo said. "I overheard him talking! He vas talking notes on you, and said she didn't know an alien when she was staring in its face!" Kurt spilled out quickly. Echo looked at Rogue desperately. "Echo, I don't know. I can't see anything spookin Kurt like this. An he's mah brother. I think ahm gonna believe him on this." Rogue said, walking and standing next to Kurt. "Do my ears deceive me?!" Echo exclaimed. "Aliens?! Really!?" "Well, come on Echo, we're mutants. We deal with all sorts of creatures from possibly any planet. I can't argue with that." Rogue said, pulling on her white strands of hair. "What is this opposite day? Is it time that everyone just thought they would get on my nerves and start believing in aliens? Everyone agreed that I should just be the only sane one here? Fine. You go off and be… loony or whatever you do." Echo slammed Kurt's door behind her as she stormed out of the room. "Sheesh." Kurt said. The least she could have done was tear apart the furniture."


	4. Best Enemies

Best Enemies

Echo was seriously separating herself from the others. And she was especially mad at Kurt. He was the reason she was so miserable. She was sitting on the couch trying to beat Remy at solitaire. "See chere, you put that card there." He pointed at a pile of cards. She slammed them all down. "GOLDFISH!" she yelled. Remy looked at her. "Really." He asked dryly. There was a knock at the door. "I got it." Echo said, cracking open a soda can. "It's probably one of those salesmen trying to buy the mansion again." She said rolling her eyes. She opened the door. Echo's jaw dropped. She was staring straight into The Scarlet Witch's face.

It was a crisp spring day. Echo was a bit frustrated at the whole school. Professor had kept asking her to accept his offer in some mental training, although there was nothing wrong with Echo's head. And she was especially mad at Kurt for spreading the word that Julian was an alien throughout the mansion. So basically, Echo was miserable because everyone kept bugging her for information on the new story, Professor thinks Echo is mentally retarded and has serious anger issues and Kurt… Echo couldn't find any sort of word to describe how angry she was at him. The clock rang at 12:11 p.m. The clock wouldn't stop ringing. In a fit of fury, her claws slid out and in quickly, destroying the clock. The alarm was a ringing of a new, miserable, no school like day. She buried her face in her pillow. "I hate my life." She said, her voice muffled. She showered, changed, and ran downstairs. Professor was sitting in his chair at the bottom of the stairs. "Echo-'' He began but Echo quickly interrupted him. "No, Professor. I don't want any mental training!" She ran past him. Most of the kids were standing in the hallway chattering about their dreams or something that happened the previous day. She walked past them. They stared at Echo, getting silent, and started whispering. Bobby walked in front of her. "Hey what color do you think your alien boyfriend is?" He asked, chuckling. "Shut up, Bobby." Echo said, annoyed. "Maybe purple?" Bobby suggested. Echo whipped around and snarled at Bobby. "I said, Shut up." She said through gritted teeth. She kicked her foot out and tripped Bobby, then went running to the dining room. "I'm here!" Echo yelled busting open the doors. To her dismay, the table had napkins strewn across it, the dirty plates stacked up in the middle. She had missed breakfast. Again. There was a red ribbon tied around the dirty plates, with a note stuck on. "To Echo." It read. "Here is a little present. Clean it up and go get your own food." Echo tore the note apart. "Fine you want me to clean it up? I will." Echo pushed everything off the table, breaking the dishes. She dusted her hands. "All done." She said. She flopped down on the couch next to Remy, who was trying to entertain himself with card tricks. They ended up playing solitaire. "GOLDFISH!" Echo yelled. "Really." Remy said dryly. Echo cracked open a can of soda. There was a knock at the door. "I got it. It's probably one of those salesmen trying to buy the mansion again." Echo opened the door. Her eyes widened. She was staring at Wanda Maximoff. Echo reminded herself of something" she hated Wanda Maximoff. Echo stared at her and took a sip of her soda. Before Wanda could say anything, Echo stepped out the doorframe and poured her soda on Wanda's head. "I hate you." Echo added and she slammed the door in Wanda's face. "Who vas it?" Kurt asked. "Go find out yourself." Echo grumbled. Kurt opened the door and found a rather sticky girl standing on the steps.

"Vanda!" Kurt yelled in surprise. Echo was standing behind Kurt laughing her head off. "Hi Kurt." Wanda said, looking very disgusted. "Um… vhat happened?" Kurt scratched his head. "Hehe. Well, you see I couldn't take Genosha anymore, and I just had to see you! Kurt sweetie I miss you! I thought about what you told me after we got kidnapped by Mojo. Your right. And… I want to be an X-Man. Echo took a spit take. It splashed the back of Kurt's head. "Whoops. Wrong person. Hold on." Echo sipped more of her soda and spit it back onto Wanda. "YOU WHAT?!" Echo yelled. Kurt and Wanda both looked at her. Okay, so maybe Echo was a bit ditsy, but she still had her dignity. Echo completely ignored them. "No No No!" Echo screamed. "The mansion is too full at the moment. Can't you see? We have too many nuts running around here anyways. My life is already ruined, and you're going to ruin it even more!" Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Echo yanked hard on his hair. "Come back… never." Echo finished. Wanda batted her eyelashes at Kurt. "Of course you can live here." Kurt said. He pulled Wanda inside. "I'll show you your room. Hold on I just have to tell Professor." Kurt disappeared. Wanda smiled evilly at Echo. Echo grabbed Wanda's collar and pushed her against the wall. "Remember." Echo sneered. "I hate you and you're ugly beyond compare." Echo let her go and stormed upstairs.

It was 12:59 a.m. Everyone was sleeping. Wanda snuck upstairs, up to the top floor. She kept sticking her head in and out of different rooms, looking for one student. She poked into one room. Wanda found the sleeping girl in her bed. Her red streak was hard to identify from the rest of her black hair in the darkness. Wanda crept into the room. She took off the lamp shade from the lamb and put a quivering water balloon on the cold lightless light bulb. She put the lampshade back on the lamp. She left a note that read, "Yes, it's your friend whose favorite color is blue." Wanda crept back into her own room, and closed the door.

Echo woke up. There was a little note on the night stand. The blinds were covering the windows locking out all light. Echo couldn't see the letter. She reached over and pulled on the string of her lamp. SPLOOSH! The hidden water balloon blew up drenching a very angry Echo, the note, the nightstand and the floor, washing away all the scents indicating that someone was there previously. Echo opened the wet index card. She read it. "KUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR TTTT!"


	5. Anger Management

Chapter 5: Anger Management

It was a very peaceful morning. The sun was out. The birds were chirping. People didn't want to kill each other. It was nice. Kurt was sitting on the couch with Wanda lying on his lap. They were talking. Not about sentinels, or how to bomb something, they were just talking. Kurt was listening to Wanda, who was ranting on about how she missed Lorna and Magnus. It was nice. Sorta.

Well it was nice until they heard a long, angry scream from upstairs. "Huh?" Kurt murmured. "There goes our peaceful morning." Wanda said. Echo came storming downstairs. Kurt would have greeted her with a nice, "Guten tag" if he hadn't seen the steam pouring out of her ears. Kurt looked at her. He tried to take in the scene at once. Echo, who was in soaked, black shorts with a soaked black tank top. Her black and red hair was plastered to her head and shoulders. Well to just cut to the chase, Echo was WET. "Um… guten-'' Kurt's sentence was cut off. "Do you think this is funny, Wagner!?" Echo screeched. "Uhh…" Kurt paused. Echo was seething pure rage. Wanda got up and stood in front of Kurt. "Listen Echo, no need to get angry, I'm sure it was just an accident." Wanda said, forming a hex behind her back, just in case. Kurt tugged at her cape, but she silenced him with a look. Echo looked up from Wanda and down to Kurt. _I cannot stand that girl! She has no idea what it's like to wake up dripping wet! _Echo thought. Echo snarled. She grabbed Wanda by the collar, picked her up in the air, and threw her down a hallway. Not like the toss and knock out on the floor kind of throw. She threw her HARD. And she just… vanished. Probably landed on Jupiter or something. "GRRRRRRrrrrrr" Echo's growling volume went up and down as she walked closer and closer to Kurt. "Guten tag?" Kurt stammered, climbing up the couch trying to get away from her. "Run." Echo managed to choke out through her growls. "I can do zhat." Kurt stammered and he ported. "I said run, not disappear!" Echo yelled out.

Rogue was sitting on the green grass of the lawn. You know that lawn that seems to continue FOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR RRRRRRR. Anyways, she was playing on it.

With

Remy.

Well whatever.

Everyone knew it was destined to be. They were playing some sort of tag. Unless tag consists of the girl that everyone's calling your girlfriend when she's not really your girlfriend purposely dumps her ice cream on your only favorite Trench coat, and now you have her laughing and running away from you while you try to catch her and make her pay for what she's done to the only thing you love more than money, cigarettes, and whiskey. You get the idea, right? (Review and tell me if you know what I'm talking about)

Just when Remy was getting ready to grab the hood of the hysterically laughing Rogue, Kurt popped in front of him. Rogue got away, and Kurt sidestepped, causing poor, startled Remy to (what should have been Kurt) collide with a tree. "Oh. Mah achin face. Mah poor poor face." Remy's muffled voice came from the rough tree. Rogue came back, when she noticed Remy wasn't chasing her anymore. When she saw Remy lodged deep into the tree, she did the only thing that was to be done at the moment. "OOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rogue almost died from lack of air. Remy peeled himself of the tree. "Just what do ya think you're doin?!" Remy asked, rubbing his red face.

"Running vrom da angry lady!" Kurt exclaimed. "What?" Rogue asked, taking in large gulps of air. "Echo came out wet this morning. At first, I thought she took a shower and forgot to dry off or something! But no! She claims I did it to her! But I didn't!" Kurt was screeching until Rogue could have sworn she saw one of his lungs deflate. "Alright, calm down. Where is she now?" Rogue asked. "I – I left her in the lounge." Kurt stammered. "Alright, enough worrying about de blue freak and de angry she- wolf, and more worry about de pain coming to Remy's beautiful face please!" Remy exclaimed. Rogue looked at him and slapped him in the face. Hard. "Oui, Mon-ami!" Remy yelped rubbing his face. Rogue slapped him again. "Remy doesn't understand why mon river rat is destroying moi!" Remy screamed, cringing. "The first time was foh talkin 'bout yar face and not the problem we got, and the second time was foh talking in third person! Just stop!" Rogue explained loudly.

In the meantime, Kurt was just standing there watching his sister fight with Remy, and was occasionally looking over his shoulder nervously in fear of Echo coming to get him. "Schwester. The angry girl…" Kurt was reminding Rogue, all six fingers tapping and intertwining with each other. "Guys." Kurt said, rocking back and forth, becoming uneasy. "WHAT!" Rogue and Remy both yelled at the same time. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" The three could hear Echo yell from the house. "She's going to butcher me!" Kurt panicked. "Ugghhh." Rogue said. "Just to quit yer whining." Rogue gave Remy one last glare and walked next to Kurt. "Hey, Echo! Come out here! I've got somthan foh yah!" Rogue cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice. "Are you crazy? You're bringing her here!" Kurt yelped. "Shhh. Now go an hide behind that tree over there." Rogue said. "She'll scent me!" Kurt said. "I'll make sure she won't, now go!" Rogue urged. Kurt quickly slid behind the tree just as Echo came barging through the door to the lawn/garden/backyard thing majig. "What?!" Echo growled. "Where is he!?" Echo demanded. "Hi Echo. It's nice to see you too." Rogue said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "You look wet." Remy commented, sitting on the grass, flipping cards, and acting like nothing happened, while trying to hide an elf without anybody noticing. Echo lightly sniffed the air, and quickly asked, "He was here wasn't he?" She squinted and narrowed her eyebrows. Rogue thought of something fast. What she thought of brought tears to her eyes, but she had to say it for the safety of her brother. "Do yah wanna go down ta that rest stop we found?" Rogue fumbled. "No not real-'' Echo was cut off. "Great let's get yah cleaned up. I knew yah would wanna go!" Rogue said, grabbing Echo's arm and running to the door.

Rogue dragged Echo into the protesting girl's room. "I said I DIDN'T want to go!" Echo said. "Yea, but you look like a caged animal in this house. So ah thought yah needed a night out." Rogue said. "Well… If we're going out, can we not go back to the rest stop?" Echo asked. "Sure, where do yah wanna go?" Rogue asked, going through Echo's jewelry box. "Ummm… the club?" Echo asked hopeful. "We're under aged." Rogue added. "That's never stopped me from sneaking in before." Echo muttered. "Echo! The answer is no!" Rogue said, putting a sparkling earing to her ear." "Yes father." Echo said, pulling the shower curtain over the shower, and throwing soggy clothing over the top, while turning the faucet on. "Do you wanna go to tha park?" Rogue asked. "And do what, walk around and lie on a blanket in the dark? No thanks." Echo said. "How about… a walk (or drive) somewhere and see where we land?" Echo suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Rogue said. "What are we wearin? Are we goin fancy, casual, or funny lookin?" "Maybe casual with a pinch of fancy?" Echo asked, raising her voice over the noise of the running water. "Okay. Knock on mah door when yar ready." Rogue said, closing the door. "Kay."

"Mon ami, maybe we should stay out here until the girls leave, non?" Remy asked, leaning against a tree with a very familiar face indentation. "Or, we could go out!" Kurt suggested. Remy gave him a blank, black and red stare. "And what would happen if we ran into da two ladies, huh? Maybe Echo would start her hunt foh you again." "And what if ve don't run into them?" Kurt tried negotiating. "Ummm Kurt? If you haven't noticed, Echo has NOT been very stable or easy going since you two split." Remy said. Kurt shuddered. He couldn't bear hearing words like 'you and Echo broke up'. It made him remember too much of that sad day. Kurt closed his eyes and remembered.

**FLASHBACK:**

Kurt and Echo had been arguing for the past three weeks. "I- I just can't take the fighting anymore! Everything we do you've been asking permission! You've asked Rogue if we could wear flip flops when it was 70 degrees outside, Scott if we could buy a new speaker set for your room, and Jean if we could go to the movies which you fell asleep in and snored loudly! Echo said. "Vell, ve can't do stuff without permission you know!" Kurt snapped back. "You don't need to ask permission for personal things in your life." Echo said, narrowing her eyes. Kurt flinched at her firm tone. "And why don't you teleport us away anymore? When there was no place alone in the mansion you used to teleport us to places like The Bayville Clock Tower or an alley or something. And everything you did just happened to somehow make its way to Bobby's ear and to his mouth! Bobby can never keep a secret!" Echo exclaimed. "Is today National Tell Kurt Everything He's Done Wrong Day? Everything that comes out of your mouth is another negative thing about me!" Kurt slammed his hands on the table and got up from his seat, glaring at his girlfriend. "Are you getting edgy with me?" Echo asked. "Yah, I am! And you know what? By the way your saying it, it sounds like your calling me a baby! Well here's some news for you! You're a big, bad, dull bully!" "Excuse me?" Echo asked raising her eyebrow. "Shut up Echo." Echo raised the other eyebrow, showing she was surprised. Kurt was surprised too. He had no idea where he got his fierceness from, but he was on a roll and he wasn't going to stop and ask for her forgiveness on his knees now. "That's right! You heard me! I said shut up!" Kurt said, smiling on the inside. _Be a man! Be a man! _Kurt could hear his conscience screaming. "I am sick and tired of you! Sometimes! Oh look at me! I'm so cool because I'm a loner! I have no name and I'm so tough and strong and beautiful! I can take out anyone I don't like in less than an instant!" Kurt giggled like a little girl in a high mocking voice. Echo crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, allowing a tiny growl to slip through her lips. _ Just play along ***** _Echo thought (I would put her full name there but that would be a spoiler). Echo put her hand to her forehead and gasped. "Oh look at me! I'm a little baby! I have to ask my sister for permission to rule my life and I'm a little daddy's boy!" She said leaning back against the counter. She rioted up again. "Chics dig the fuzzy idiot." She copied from previous times. "They do!" Kurt hollered. He rethought that. "And I'm not an idiot!" "At least I'm not sad and depressed. At least I have a life instead of living out of other's!'' Kurt quickly snapped his mouth shut. He was glad he was finally stepping up for once, but he let his mouth control his brain. He didn't mean to say those last few sentences. But he did and he couldn't take them back. Kurt finally came to a bitter realization and he had to say it. "It's over." Kurt and Echo said at the same time. Echo glared at him and stormed upstairs, while Kurt watched her with a bitter hatred inside. Then he realized something else. _Wait,_ Kurt thought. _I still love you._

**Kurt: **I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen. She left before I had the chance to say.

**Remy: **oh

**Kurt: **The words that would mend. The things that were broken. But now it's far too late, she's gone away. Every night she cried herself to sleep thinking why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard? Hard to believe that

**Remy and Kurt: **it's not over tonight just give me one more chance to make it right I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you.

**Kurt: **the taste of her breath I'll never get over. The noises that she made kept me awake.

**Remy: **oh

**Kurt: **The weight of things that remained unspoken. Built up so much it crushed us every day. Every night you cried yourself to sleep, thinking why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard? I do believe that

**Kurt and Remy:** it's not over tonight just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night I won't go home without you. (x4)

"Kurt? Kurt. KURT!" "Who, What, Why?!" Kurt jumped out of his daydream. "You wanted to follow de ladies?" Remy reminded him. "Oh um… yea. Do you ever feel like you have something VERY important?" Kurt asked quickly changing the subject. "Yea." Remy said, getting the feeling he was getting into a long story. "And then you get angry with the very precious thing for just a second, you just get rid of it. And ven the moment is over and you realize that you lost the precious thing, maybe even forever." "Look. We all know dat you miss de girl. Maybe you two weren't right for each other. But you will marry someone just perfect foh you. It may be or may not be de girl you want it to be right now, but hey! At least you get a belle." Remy said, still flipping his cards. "Yah… at least I still get a belle." Kurt repeated.

Echo knocked on Rogue's door. "Are you ready yet?" Echo asked. She pushed open the door to see Rogue sitting on a stool in front of her mirror. She was putting on a glossy black stiletto. She stood up. "So? How do ah look?" Rogue asked twirling around. She had a black tank top on with a green sheer layer over it. She had a black fluffy skirt on with black leggings, topped with black stilettos and put her hair in a ponytail with the white strands hanging loose. She had red lipstick on with long, curled eyelashes. "Nice. How about me?" Echo responded. Echo had skintight black jeans on with a purple strapless corset with netting in the middle. She had black combat boots on, pink lips, and heavy eyeliner. "Gorgeous. Ready to get lost?" Rogue said. "Of course… but I thought we should add a little company." Echo said, biting her bottom lip. She opened the door and in walked Julian. "Echo!" Rogue protested. "I thought this was a girls night out!" "It is. Just with a guy." (I would describe what Julian was wearing, but frankly I don't care at the moment. Review and ask me later or something.) Echo grabbed her car keys and ran out the door. "Wait! I thought you got your license suspended!" Rogue yelled. "Nobody needs to know that!" Echo called back.

Kurt and Remy were still in the field when Wanda showed up next to them. "Hi." She said gently as she sat down next to Kurt. Not too far away, Kurt could see the silhouettes of Echo, Rogue, and Julian. So they were going out! "Hey Vanda. Do you vant to go out vith me and Remy?" Kurt said, smiling. "No." Remy said instantly. "Sure." Wanda said, happily. "Great go get ready now." Kurt said, and Wanda retreated back to the mansion. As soon as Kurt and Remy made sure Wanda (and anyone else) was gone, they grabbed instruments and broke out into song. Again.

**Kurt: **The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again! Don't make me change my mind! I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Cause a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find.

**Remy:** This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. Ohhhh, but hold your breath. (Remy starts playing instruments)

**Kurt:** Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. (Remy plays some more) Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find, it's impossible to find.

**Remy & Kurt: **So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight when you're asleep. (Both play instruments very well)

**Kurt: **Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

**Kurt & Remy:** Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true because a girl like you's impossible to find.

**Kurt:** You're impossible to find.

"Well, he won't live another day. I already have a girlfriend." Remy said poking Kurt with the microphone, and running away, leaving Kurt in the grass. He watched as Echo, Rogue, and Julian got into the car and drove off. "Ahhh, so that's how we're playing, huh?" Kurt whispered to himself as he watched the car exhaust dance in the air and disappear. "Well, two can play at that game. Vanda! Are you ready?! I know where we're going!" "You guys sound like Secondhand Seranade!" Somebody yelled out the window.

Echo was driving past the speed limit. "I see why yah got yer license suspended." Rogue said, hanging onto Julian's big, muscly… BIG arm for dear life. Rogue and Julian knew they were possibly facing death at that moment, they tried their best to enjoy their last hours on Earth. "Echo, slow down!" Julian said, knowing Echo wasn't paying attention to anything he said. For some reason, Echo felt very sad. She had this yearning feeling in her chest like she wanted something. She knew what or who she wanted, but she pushed the thought away. She wasn't going to allow Kurt to ruin her GNO… with a guy. So instead, she sang a little song, but couldn't contain it and became very loud.

**Echo:** Two a.m., where do I begin? Crying on my face agaaain. The silent sound of loneliness. Wants to follow me to bed.

**Rogue: **Ahm the ghost of a girl that ah want ta be most. Ahm the shell of a girl that ah used ta know well.

**Echo:** Dancing slowly in an empty room, can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in… to take my heart again.

**Rogue: **Too afraid ta go inside. Foh the pain of one more loveless night. But the loneliness will stay with meeee. And hold me till ah fall asleep.

**Echo:** I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

**Rogue & Echo: **Dancing slowly in an empty room. Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullabyyyy let you go and let the lonely in… to take my heart again.

**Julian: **Broken Pieces of… a barely breathing stooory where there once was love. Now there's only meee. And the lonelyyyy.

Rogue and Echo exchanged a surprised look and continued singing.

**Rogue, Echo, Julian:** Dancing slowly in an empty room can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in… to take my heart again.

"Do yah know what's funny?" Rogue asked. "What?" Echo and Julian asked. "We sound like Christina Perri. And Julian… yah gat ah nice voice." "Thank you." Julian responded, although still holding on for dear life. "Hey look at that large sign!" Echo said, pointing. "Echo, eyes on the road, not the sign." Rogue reminded her. "New York City 58 miles ahead." Julian read the sign. "Wow. Ah didn't know we came so far. It felt like 40 minutes." Rogue commented. "Well that's what you get for singing a lonely song… about break ups." Echo said, trailing off and blushing, and was trying to hide behind her glossy red and black hair. "Ohhh…. I see where this is going." Rogue said, smiling and poking Echo, who slightly turned the wheel and sent the car reeling and screeching to the side. Echo quickly regained control of the car. "Stop!" Echo laughed. "Your gonna kill us!" "Yea, like we haven't gotten that feeling before." Julian muttered. "Whoo hoo!" Echo screamed. "NYC, here we come!"

"Come on, Vanda!" Kurt was standing outside Wanda's door, waiting for her to come out. "Hold on! I dropped my earing!" She hollered back. Kurt gave an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall. Several minutes later, Wanda emerged from her room. Kurt stood strait and faced Wanda. "Woah." They both said as they looked at each other. Wanda was wearing magenta leggings with red pumps. She wore a shimmery red top, with a messy brunette mop of hair on top of her head. Kurt wore silver skinny jeans, white high tops, and a blue shirt, covered by a grey zip up sweater. "You look… nice." They both struggled to say. "Um... are you ready?" Kurt asked. "Yea." They linked arms and walked down the hall, towards Remy's red car. Remy walked out from behind the car in his trench coat get up. (Do I really have to explain it?) "Hop in lady and gentleman into De Rogue." Remy said, opening one of the lambergeiny doors. "You named your car after my schwiester?" Kurt asked, tilting his head. "1: No, dis is Rogue's car and 2: For someone who wants der femme back, yah doin a heck of a job." Remy said, patting the car and then eyeing Kurt and Wanda's arms. Wanda eyed Kurt suspiciously and asked, "You're trying to get back with Ms. Anger Management? I thought she broke up with you? And besides, she doesn't deserve such a prize like you." Wanda said, kissing his cheek. Remy raised his eyebrows. "Uhhhh… into de car?" Remy asked, ignoring the awkward scene displayed in front of him. He pushed Kurt into the passenger seat and closed the door when Wanda got in. "Kurt, do we know where we're going?" Remy asked, pulling out of the mansions garage. "No." Kurt said, stunned for forgetting that part of the plan. "Vhy don't ve just call Rogue and track her phone?" Kurt suggested. "Good idea." Remy pulled his phone out of one of the many pockets in his coat. He dialed Rogue's number and put it on speaker.

Rogue, Echo, and Julian were riding into NYC, looking at the many buildings. Rogue's phone rang. "Rogue, you're not supposed to be on the phone while driving!" Echo said, looking down at her phone screen, trying to text Jean that they didn't leave the state, not paying attention to the road ahead. "1: I'm not the one driving the car and 2: Maybe you should NOT text while driving because if you look up, you can see the big truck coming up the road, coming to crush us all." Rogue said. Echo looked up, and quickly steered the car back into its own lane before the truck had a chance to squish them. "Oh look, its Remy." Rogue said. "Hello?" "Hey, chere. How are you?" Remy asked. "Ahm fine sugah, thanks foh askin. What's up?" Rogue said. "Hold on." She covered the speaker with her hand. "He asked me if ah was ok!" Rogue said, excited. "Isn't that what a boyfriend's supposed to do?" Echo asked. "Way to kill all the fun." Rogue scowled. She put the phone on speaker. "Where are ya'll? Rogue asked.

"I'm takin Kurt and Wanda out for a little walk. They didn't want to stay in the mansion." Remy said. In the meantime, Kurt took out his Iphone and hit the app that said "track a phone". "It's asking for her password to track it!" Kurt cried. "Shhh… Hold on a second Cherie." Remy covered the speaker with his hand. "It's Ana- Marie LeBeau." Remy whispered. "How do you spell your last name?" Kurt asked. Remy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Capital L-e. Capital B-e-a-u. Hurry up!" Kurt typed the letters in and a red blip appeared on the screen. "They're in New York!" Kurt yelled. "We are in New York, ya idiot!" Remy yelled back. He grabbed the Iphone from Kurt. "It says New York City." "Oh." Remy wacked Kurt on top of the head with the phone. "Mon friend." Kurt muttered. "Chere?" Remy asked, talking on the phone again. "Yea sugah?" Rogue answered back from the other line. "I got ta go. But ah'll see ya soon. By." Remy said, hanging up. "Where to Kurt?" Remy asked. "Left!" Kurt declared. Remy turned left. "The other left!" Kurt cried out. "Did you evah go to Kindergarten?" Remy asked, turning right.

Rogue had a big map of Manhattan. "How about driving down to Central Park?" she suggested. "I'm getting cramped. Sure, why not?" Echo said, sticking her foot out the car window. "Put your foot back in the car!" Somebody yelled from another car. "I'll put my foot back in the car when I wanna put my foot back in the car!" Echo screamed back. "You must have been born on a high way because that's where most accidents happen." The person yelled. "You must have been so drunk at the party because you shoved batteries up your backside saying "I've got the power"!" Echo yelled back. The person drove off speechless. "Where'd you hear that one from?" Rogue asked. "Made it up myself." Echo shrugged. She pulled into a spot on the side of the street next to a sign that said "Pull your pants up nobody wants to see your underwear." "Nice." Rogue said. "Maybe we should but this sign in the classrooms back home." Echo rolled her eyes. "C'mon." She pulled Rogue and Julian into the park. It was very green with flowers growing here and there. After a walk, they came across a huge rock. "I want to climb it! Julian, take a picture of Rogue and I on the rock." Echo shoved her phone into Julian's hand and dragged Rogue onto the rock. They climbed up to the top, where Echo jumped onto Rogues back. Echo was very heavy, due to the fact that her bones were made of metal. Rogue had to use her super strength and floated a bit to keep Echo on her back… and not to fall on her face.

About 2 hours later, Remy, Kurt, and Wanda ended up somewhere in Manhattan. Wanda was on Kurt's phone. She was on Google Maps looking for places that Rogue, Julian, and Echo would be. "Mon ami, why are you on the phone if we're tracking them?" Remy asked. "Because, after we have defeated and burned them to ashes, we should hang out." She responded. "Uh, the point isn't to kill them it's to hang out with them. And your father has given you WAY too much experience with killing instead of mercy." Kurt pointed out. "Got that right." Wand said from the backseat. "Well you two can hang out with them. I'm going to kill miss anger management." Wanda murmured a bit quieter. "Vhat vas that?" Kurt asked. "What? I didn't say anything." Wanda lied. Remy leaned closer to Kurt and whispered, "I think your friend is trying to kill your girlfriend." "Nonsense! Can ve just get there already?" Kurt replied, shocked. Remy rolled his eyes and sighed. "And Remy thought he was desperate." "You're speaking in third person again." "Remy knows… shut up."

SNAP! "Ow, Julian, take the flash off of the camera!" Echo shouted. "The what off the what?" Julian called back. "The FLASH off the CAMERA!" Echo hollered back. "What's that?" Julian asked. "I'm going to shoot myself." Echo sighed. "Uh sugah, for a hunk like that he sure is darn stupid." Rogue commented. "Yea but that's what I don't understand. When I met him before he was one of the smartest guys I knew." Echo thought out loud. "Hon, everyone seems like the smartest person to you." Rogue giggled. "Thanks for your support." Echo squinted. In the back while the girls were talking, Julian seemed to be having… "problems". Two very ferocious looking raccoons happened to come up. "Um guys?" Julian looked down at the advancing animals. "Not now." Echo silenced him. One of the raccoons hissed. "Guys?" Julian asked in a higher tone. "Julian! We're talking! It's a raccoon, just shoo it away with your foot or something." Echo quickly ripped her attention back to Rogue. There was only one problem. Julian didn't know what shoo meant. "Uhh… shoo little earth creature. Go on. Scram." Julian guessed and tried kicking at the animal and pushing it away with his foot. Both animals jumped onto Julian and scratched and bit him. It turned into a flurry of grey and black on Julian's shoulders. "AAAAHHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Julian screamed. Echo and Rogue continued their little conversation on the rock. "AAAHHHH MY FACE, I'M BEING EATEN ALIVE!" Julian screeched, running back and forth. His arms where waving in the air above him as he ran.

"Do yah hear something?" Rogue asked. "No." Echo responded. "Are yah sure? It sounds like someone is being ripped limb from limb by a ferocious animal." Rogue said. "Not a thing. I'm the one with the super hearing here." Echo pointed out. "Do yah mean yah don't hear anything or yahr choosin' not ta hear?" Rogue asked. "I dunno. You pick for me." Echo said. "Anyways, like ah was sayin, are yah sure this is the guy you met however long ago." Rogue asked. "Yup. He knows my name, and he agreed to come with us. Don't tell me Kurt is getting to your head as well." Echo said. "Well I'm not so sure about the alien part, but he is actin a bit suspicious since ah met him." Rogue said, quieter. "Why would you say that?" Echo asked. Rogue and Echo looked at Julian who was trying with enormous effort to pry the raccoon off of his face. "See, he looks fine to me." Echo said, and they both looked away again. (hint: an all caps lock sentence is most likely Julian. I'm just too lazy to type "screamed Julian" like 50 million times) "ok. Ahm not sayin that ah believe Kurt about the alien thang. But sure maybe he's right. Maybe Julian just isn't human." Rogue said. "Right." Echo rolled her eyes. "HELP! I'M MELTING! I'M ME…LT…ING." Julian fell to his knees. "Um Echo, Ah think he's calling you." Rogue pointed at Julian. "Oh. Why didn't he just say something?" Echo said, leaping off the rock and walking over to Julian. "Now hold still..." Echo said. She went to work. "OW! It bit me!" Echo exclaimed after a minute. "Than ah think it either likes Julian's face or thinks he's tasty." Rogue yelped from the rock. "THEY THINK BOTH!" Julian yelled. "There are two of them?!" Echo asked. "I'M DYING!" "Right. Sorry, I forgot for a moment." Echo said shaking her head. Her silver claws slid out of one hand and she reached in. "Come here you little rascal…" Echo said. Her pink tongue poked out from the side of her mouth as she continued to catch the moving animals. After a few screeches from both the raccoons and Julian, blood splattered on the ground. "Got 'em!" Echo exclaimed, holding up her claws to show the two shish kabobs she made out of the raccoons. "Echo, yahr gonna get arrested." Rogue said. "Why?" Echo asked. "Ah think that counts as animal cruelty." "Then you should have seen what I did to Scott's dog. Come back and let me know which one counts as animal cruelty." Echo said, dumping the raccoons into the pond. "Well what are we going to do about the spilt blood?" Julian asked, feeling his face, just to make sure it was still there. "Clean it up." Rogue said. "Ah have a water bottle in my bag. We'll wash it off with that." Rogue pulled out her water bottle. Echo took it and poured it out on the raccoon blood stained spots of the road until there was nothing but water flowing down the path. "Hehe." Echo giggled. "What?" Rogue asked. "It looks like someone peed. Hehe." Echo giggled. Rogue rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's get a move on."

"Yes! Finally here!" Wanda said, as Remy pulled into a spot on the New York City street. Remy and Kurt got out of the car. Wanda stayed inside. "Is she comin out?" Remy asked. She was staring at the both of them very intently and her eyebrows arched. Remy walked up to her window. "Get out de car." Remy said blankly. Wanda's jaw dropped as she opened the door and stepped out on wobbly heels. "Close da door when you get out!" Remy shouted, and shut the door, locking the car. "Vhat took you so long to get out of the car?" Kurt asked. "Well normally the guy would open the door for a lady and help her step out." Wanda said, like they should have known better. "Princess." Remy muttered, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. "Can we walk please people? Remy would like to get dere before his belle leaves de park." Remy asked, pushing to the front of the group. "Darn. It's like you people are glued to de floor. Kurt, please tell me you still have dere location." "Yup. Walk north." Kurt responded, staring down at his I Pod. "Which way is north?" Wanda asked. Kurt pointed. They started walking. "I hope you realize dis is New York City. If you're concentrating on dat ting hard enough, you just might be lucky and walk right into a pole." Remy said, lighting a cigarette. Wanda started coughing and she moved farther away from Remy. "That thing is poison you're just sucking into your breathing system you know." She said, covering her face. "Why don't you try it?" Remy asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and waving it in the air. "Yea try it. If its poison and yah die, come back and tell me." Remy said, tucking the cigarette back between his pink lips. "But that's impossible. If I die, then I can't come back and tell you… cause I'll be dead." Wanda said. "Remy rolled his red on black eyes. "Dats da point." This trio entered the park. Not long afterwards, they found wet and red smeared spots on the ground by a large rock. There were two small holes in a tree and two dead raccoons floating in the pond. "Hey elf. Aint dat Echo's camera?" Remy asked, kneeling down to busted and broken up black camera on the ground. "Yea, actually, it is." Kurt said kneeling down as well. "It looks like some terrible animal was here. It killed two raccoons, left those two holes in the tree, and stole Echo, Rogue, and Julian!" Kurt exclaimed, hugging the trampled camera. "Great so the animal did the work for us." Wanda said, placing a hand on her hip. "Or…" Remy said, eyeing Wanda. "De girls could have wanted Julian to take a picture of dem on dat rock, but someten incredibly funny happened that caused de raccoons ta get killed, de camera got squished in de event and for some reason, and Echo had to use her claws for somten." Remy guessed, nailing it. "So either a huge bear snatched them up or the just moved on?" Wanda asked. "Yup." Both boys responded. The red blip on Kurt's screen started moving. "They're on the move!" Kurt yelled. "Well if dere on de move, den why we aren't! WALK PEOPLE!" Remy shouted.

"I still hate you." Echo said. "Why?" Julian asked. "Because, you killed and lost my camera and we didn't even get to take the picture!" Echo exclaimed. "Good." Said Rogue, rubbing her back. "Let's take a rest here." Said Echo lying down on a huge patch of grass. The other two accompanied her. "The stars look lovely. They sparkle just like your eyes." Julian said to Echo. "Don't even try that one. It's one of the oldest ones in the book." Echo said, her hair sprawled out on the grass, as if it was resting itself. "What book is that? I would like to find a newer phrase then." Julian told them. Echo and Rogue both exchanged glances and looked back at the stars. "The book is just an expression." Echo breathed out. "Just like everything else I tell you." She murmured.

"Are we there yet? I don't think these shoes are meant for long walks." Wanda sighed. "Then why did you vhear them if you knew we were following them?" Kurt asked. "Well I didn't think they would go this far! And besides, I wanted to look hot." Wanda said, tripping over her own heels. "Well your doin a terrible job tryin ta be hot." Remy said harshly. By now, Kurt could tell Wanda was irritating Remy. "Hey, is that them? There are people lying down in the grass. I think that is them!" Kurt hollered. He saw one of the people get up in alarm. Crud. "Remy, I want you to stop Echo if she tries to get away."

"I think that is them!" Echo heard a familiar voice yell from farther down the road. "Oh #$%." Echo said. Rogue looked in the direction Echo was looking in. "Oh look its Kurt, Remy, and Wanda." She said. "Yah, I know, that's why I'm getting up. Can we go know?" Echo asked frantically. "If you want to." Rogue said getting up. Echo's hand was thumping against her leg. She was growing impatient. "Oh, you guys are taking too long." Echo said and she bolted.

Remy acted. In a heartbeat, he pulled out his deck of cards, charged them and threw them at Echo. It landed right in front of her, behind her, and besides her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't move because they were charged. Even the slightest action and they would blow up. "%!%?$#, Remy!" he heard Echo screech. "Someone seems chatty." Remy acknowledged. "Hey chere." Remy kissed Rogue on the head. "Got business to do." "Why are yah doin this ta her?" Rogue asked. "I got paid." Rogue rolled her eyes. Kurt and Remy ran up to Echo. "Ugh, %&# the &# %?!" Echo scowled. "What do you want?" "Why are you running away?" Kurt asked. "Uh, because you brought the wicked witch of the west with you." Echo said. "If she wasn't here, could we come?" Kurt asked. "No! This is my GNO with one guy. And I don't want to see your face." She spat bitterly. "Now, let me out of your "grip" you got me in. I don't feel like blowing up now." Remy took the cards up and Echo stepped away. "How did you end up in New York City?" Kurt asked. "How did YOU end up in the exact spot I'm standing in now?" Echo asked. "Um… I'm not answering that question right now." Kurt stammered. "Then I'm not answering your question." Echo said, challengingly. _Darn she is just so complicated… but smart_ Kurt thought. Echo stalked off in the other direction, towards Rogue. Rogue was talking to Wanda. Echo pushed Wanda out of the way. "I'm going to die. He is just so complicated! How do you deal with him every day?" Echo asked Rogue. "It's ok Echo, I forgive you for interrupting my conversation to talk about my brother." Rogue said. Echo stuck her tongue out. The 6 of them walked on together in uncomfortable silence. Finally, they reached another large patch of grass and another odd thing happened.

**Kurt: **Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me. But felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember. (Remy and Rogue play music. Julian tried to get in but Rogue sat him on a rock) You can get addicted to certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found out we could not make sense. Well you said we would still be friends. But I'll admit I was glad it was over.

Echo raised her eyebrow.

**Kurt: **But you didn't have to cut me off! Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love! But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

**Remy:** Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

**Rogue: **Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

"Not helping guys." Echo growled. "Fine, I got you."

**Echo:** Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over. But had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way. Reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go. And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.

**Kurt:** But you didn't have to cut me off!

**Rogue & Remy: **Ahhhahhhahhh

**Kurt: **Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing.

**Rogue & Remy: **Ahhahhahhh

**Kurt:** And I don't even need your love! But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough.

**Rogue & Remy:** Ahhhahhhahhh

**Kurt: ** But you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number.

**Remy & Rogue: **Ahhahhhahhh

**Kurt:** I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

**Rogue & Remy: **Somebody! I used to know somebody. Now you're just somebody that I used to know. I used to know. That I used to know. I used to know. Somebody!

Echo glared at Kurt. "I didn't even do half of the things you said I did in that song! I never said I was so happy I could die! I'm never happy! And I never changed my number, and I definitely never said we could still be friends! " Echo shouted. "I didn't screw you over!" Kurt hollered back. "Yes, you did!" Echo screamed back. Before Kurt had a chance to answer, she whipped around and stalked away. Before she reached Rogue's side, Echo turned around again and shouted, "Ugh! I hate you!" She pulled a card that had landed in her boot and pressed it into Remy. "I am out of here!" She yelled. "By, Remy." Rogue kissed Remy and Kurt on the head. "Later Wanda." She punched Wanda In the arm and ran after Echo and Julian. "Well Kurt. Yah blew it… and we're outa gas." Remy concluded. "I know." Kurt responded miserably. "And you know what else?" Wanda said, shacking Kurt's I Pod. "You're movin to the Andes and nevah comin back?" Remy asked, clasping his hands together childishly. "No. Kurt, your I Pod is dead… how are we going home?"


End file.
